Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-79.207.79.16-20121228180519/@comment-5.83.71.124-20130107205116
Well, don't get me wrong, I agree that as he is right now, he is not viable. Excluding W and E changes, he needs a rollback to V1.0.0.123 in order to be playable top, and he would need a whole redesign in order to get some sort of ranged harass skillshot ability to be useful in bot. However, when there's a skill gap between you and your oppnent, regardless of counterpicking, you can do well with some wits. For me, maybe it's just that he has been one of my main characters since I joined the league, so all of Trynd's problems feel natural for me, I guess that's why I don't have any problem when playing him. And please, don't try to school me about how tf works. All reasons you said just justify the use of "Soak CC-go back to split pushing" Trynd. Still, Vamp scepter+PD+IE Trynd already poses a huge trheat to any tank besides Rammus and Malphite, there's a point where if you're not building retarded amounts of armor you won't be able to soak his damage. And still, assassins (Which, if you know so much about teamfights, you should know that are the ones who should be bursting down the enemy carry) are still going to show up from behind or wherever they can easily reach the enemy carry, then run for their lives. Ever seen a Fiddle showing up in front of the enemy comp? Yeah, me neither, it's just an invitation for disruption. All this "CC panic" you say was actually an easy threat to deal with in the previous season when TBC offered some AS, you could switch Berserker's for Merc's, get TBC instead of LW in order to refund the AS lost when getting rid of Berserker's, and still deal tons of dmg while dealing with CC, and frankly, that's all that Trynd needs, Tenacity. In this season you can't get "refounded" the AS loss of Berserker's, but Tenacity still works wonders and makes him useful. At most you may need is QSS/Merc scim/Cleanse, but imo that's ok if you still use the rest of your item slots for building carry. Btw, not everybody is viable as a bruiser, and they're still viable. Of course Olaf and Warwick are better as bruisers, but get Renekton per example, and he'll be way better as an AD caster than as a bruiser. Talon works better as an AD assassin than as a bruiser. Udyr works better as a tanky DPS than as plain bruiser. And, while Trynd may not look optimal as he is, I find he's better as a carry than a bruiser, just that sometimes he needs Tenacity instead of full glass-canon build. All of this just suggests me that Trynd can still work out, just that he needs a whole team comp centered around him in order to be able to split push without leaving the team vulnerable in teamfights. And frankly, I doubt that could be a problem, or Sivir wouldn't be played anymore. Now, instead of ranting around what's better and what not, I still want to encourage you to make "Bruisermere" viable. This is not like those AP troll builds, I feel that Bruisermere is a viable idea, just not as much viable as Carrymere, and that's why I think that, if improved, it could be a funny REAL alternative. The common bruiser build is now Tabi, FM, Wit's, Atma's, Zephyr and MoM. My failed build was just the same, just that I switched Atma's for Wriggle's in order to get some sustain, and Merc scim instead of MoM for some extra-safety against CC. You're right about that Bruisermere should still respect most of the carry core and get PD and IE. What about Merc's, Wriggle's, PD, IE, Atma's and MoM? Maybe he won't get as tanky as your build, and maybe he won't be such a killer without the AS and ArPen of the common one, but maybe this way he can be in an intermediate point.